


Charming

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [47]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killian slips some potion into David’s cup of tea and they both turn into cats. They get into some mischief together.





	Charming

Killian leaned over the breakfast table and poured half of his special potion into the King’s goblet before pouring the rest into his own. He knew that David was curious about his cat transformations so he’d decided (with Snow and Emma’s permission, of course) to show David the ropes.

David arrived for breakfast and almost immediately drank from his goblet. Killian quickly drank from his own goblet too, not wanting David to transform and be alone on four paws; the first transformation was always the most disorientating.

Killian transformed at the same moment as David and they both found themselves in cat form, looking over at one another. Even with fur and a tail, Killian would have recognized his father-in-law and best friend anywhere.

David meowed and Killian meowed back in response, a slight grin on his face as he jumped down from the chair and indicated for David to follow him. They only had a limited amount of time to be cats together and Killian intended to show him all of the very best bits.

 

\---

 

After chasing and rolling around together in the wet, muddy grass, the two cats trailed wet and muddy paw prints through the palace as they raced around together. They tripped people up, swiped food from the kitchens and generally caused mischief before they ended up in the throne room with Killian’s vast collection of cat toys. 

“David!“ Snow exclaimed as she entered the throne room and saw the mess.

“Killian!“ Emma gasped as she entered beside her mother, both women looking at the paw prints all over the marble floor before looking to their cat husbands.

Killian looked over to David and David looked over to Killian, an unspoken agreement forming between them as they both got up and raced past their wives, temporarily escaping the trouble that they knew they’d be in later.


End file.
